User blog:Truth™/U.N. Owen
Her real name is Kihara Suguha and she is a System Anomaly Information U.N. Owen (Appearance) When she is U.N. Owen, she has thin hair tied in small ribbons by the side of her face, with the back cut short. She has black hair. She also wears a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her skin is pale and she has black eyes. When she is in combat, her wardrobe is a urban camo colored military jacket, bulletproof armor and combat boots of the same color and she wears a white dragon god-scale muffler around her neck. When she activates her Bakeneko form, her eyes glow crimson red and her hair turns blonde and she also grows ears and a tail. Her B-W-H measurements are 85-61-88. Kihara (Appearance) Blond and blue-eyed, Kihara is a girl typical for her age. However, she has a peculiar dressing style. Her clothes are mainly white and red and also very fluffy and full of frills and lace. Her lower half is very plain in comparison with only a miniskirt and thick, wine-red tights. She looks like an idol, but not a real performer; she looks more like the kind of idol one would see in a video game. Her slender arms and legs, her fluffy blonde hair, her white skin, and her transparent blue eyes (which become red when angry) all add to the impression that she looked like a doll. Her appearance has the feeling that whatever she wore would become the popular thing to wear. Unlike her young adult form she doesn't wear glasses; instead she ops to wear a beret along with her outfit. Despite this form being a child of the age of 8, she is already wearing a training bra, much to Aya Kirino's frustration. U.N. Owen (Personality) When she first joined the Ten Heroes, she showed little emotion and never considered herself to be a living being until Alvin saved her. She later develops an attachment to life, even protecting marshmellow bunnies from being eaten. She has fallen in love with Alvin, even getting territorial with him whenever his little sister, Sasha, is around, teasing her for not being honest with her feelings towards Alvin. Her detailed "study" about society through shoujo manga (and nearly every other genre of manga) has led her to believe that if a male puts a ring on a female's ring finger, absolutely every "problem" that female is facing up to that point will mysteriously vanish into thin air and she will begin a very happy existence. Thanks to this misconception, she harbors a hidden aspiration of having Alvin endow her with a ring. She is described by people as a cool beauty, a character archetype that applies to girls that aren't easily moved nor easily experience feelings when subjected to normal situations; instead they always show themselves as an elegant and level-headed person. Later, it is hoped by the Vauge Council that she and the other clones will develop their own individual personalities. Kihara(Personality) As a child, she has all the trappings of it. She has known to be a brattish know-it -all, who is quite boastful, and she has a firm distaste for squash. However, she of course has a kind side to her, as she deeply cares for her caretakers and is thankful to those who help her, as with the case of Alvin Wald. She would readily defend those who she cares from demeaning, as with the case with her waking up to tell Mitsuyoshi not speak bad of Alvin, and can easily make friends in the strangest circumstances, like with Aya Kirino. She is much heavier than she looks. She has a queer taste for violent videogames such as Blood Bath IV, Destroy, KILL, Destroy, and Midnight Sex Party 3 though this might just be her curiosity. She believes in Santa Claus, much to the surprise of Ellen Nelson as she thought she was referring to the Nicholas Foundation, and is willing to get into arguments with girls around her age like Aya Kirino and Lambda. Despite her age and the protectiveness of people around her, she notices the odd behavior of people who promised to see her again but never do, referring to Captain Jack and Ellen Nelson, who died through the course of the story, and noticed in on Raikage before his nearly-hopeless battle with 10,000 remnants of the Darkest Night. Kihara (Powers) Boundary Magic- *Age Shifting- *Meta Teleportation- *Youth Inducement- *Enhanced Cuteness- Judgement Magic- Paradox Existence- Parasol Proficiency- Boundary Perception- Child Prodigy- U.N. Owen (Powers) Bakeneko Physiology- *Claw Retraction- *Human Disguise- *Enhanced Condition- *Enhanced Agility- *Enhanced Balance- *Enhanced Dexterity- *Enhanced Intelligence- *Enhanced Flexibility- *Enhanced Senses- **Night Vision- *Enhanced Speed- *Enhanced Strength- Stealth Tactics- Living Illusion Creation- Spiritual Awareness- Multiple Lives- Adaptive Magic- Limits Category:Blog posts